User talk:Dico1471
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, I suggest you read over the above links. Several of the "real location" pages are set to be deleted (i.e.: India, Pakistan) as our canon policy only counts for places mentioned in star trek. Like France or Australia. Also, Species 5618 is already listed at Borg species designations. Please spend some time looking around Memory Alpha before you make to many new pages that aren't already linked. - AJHalliwell 13:41, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) User Page Dico, I think you meant to put this information on your user page. Your talk page is for other wiki-er's to leave a comment for you, or among other things. To get to your user page, just click your user name at the top of the very top of the Memory Alpha screen. (next to "log out", "my contributions", and "my watchlist", ect. And welcome to memory alpha! - AJHalliwell 13:26, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Hello, Dico, may I kindly ask you to make use of the preview function? In a wiki after every change the file is stored again, so as of now your user page exists in 50 versions in our database. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 19:21, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC)